Halo: Legends Reborn
by freerider2901
Summary: The year is 2573. Follow the story of Gold team, a 4 man team of Spartan IIII's as they fight to prevent a full blown civil war. Note: I have decided to continue this. I will update as soon as I can. please continue to read and review. Thanks and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Freerider2901 here!**

**First Chapter Rewritten for an easier read!**

**Now stop your complaining…**

**Enjoy!**

1800 hours

In orbit of artic planet Alreaia

Epsilon Eridni system

Spartan E229 walked down the dark corridors of the USSC frigate _Invincible_. He continued down until he reached a weapons rack. He paused to examine the rows of weapons that lay neatly before him.

After careful consideration, he decided on the standard assault rifle and chose a silencer attachment. He also picked up a magnum with a built in silencer. He hoped he didn't have to use it, but as his mentor always told him, _always, ALWAYS, bring a pistol, _a saying he has always heeded to. He then proceeded grab several handfuls of ammunition.

After filing his ammo cache full of spare clips, he began to walk away until he spotted a under barrel grenade launcher. It would slow him down, and he probably wouldn't need it, but if things went from A-ok to absolutely crap shit, he would need all the fire power he could get.

After installing it, he then proceeded to run a systems check on his Type III armor. He sat down and executed the command. He then opened up his mission logs. He and another operative would be deployed from orbit by means of drop pods 5 miles down from the objective.

He and the other operative already agreed to spread out after launch in order to avoid detection and to avoid hitting each other, then meet up at the objective sight.

Just as he was reviewing objectives, a message appeared on this HUD.

_Systems scan complete, all systems functional._

He closed his mission logs, the continued down the corridor until he reached a row of drop pods. He then sat down in one of pods and ran a systems check on the pod.

_Ordinance scan complete, all systems go. _He then fastened himself in and lowered the pod door. All fastened in, he glanced at the countdown timer. It read 00:03 seconds. _Here we go_, he thought to himself.

The pod launched from the _Invincible. As _he watched the small frigate grow out of distance as he fell into Alreaia's orbit, he spotted a second pod race out of the frigates pod launch bay speeding to catch up with the Spartan. The Spartan then proceeded to send a 3 quick burst transmition to the second pod.

After a notable second, he received a similar, 3 quick burst transmition.

_Good, he understands,_ he thought as he altered his pods course ever so slightly. He then felt the heat of Alreaia atmosphere heating him up inside his pod and armor.

_This must really suck for him, _he thought as he boosted his pods shields to their maximum. The heal suddenly dropped and continued to drop as the two pods passed to atmosphere and began to travel into the cold, frigid air that was Alreaia's climate.

Soon an image of a massive mountain filled the Spartans displays as he altered his tejectoiry.

_So far so good, _he thought confidently as his pods stop chute deployed. He felt a massive jerk as his pod went from ten times the speed of sound to just the normal speed of sound in a half of a heart beat.

His stomach then dropped as he heard a sickening snap from his pod.

_Oh shit,_ he thought as he looked at the display. His pods stop chute had snapped off. He pulled the emergency chute release cord.

Nothing happened.

He pulled again. _Impact in 10 seconds _appeared on his display.

He opened the display on his drop pods interface and typed in a flurry of commands. His second chute was jammed.

_5 seconds to impact, _appeared.

He pulled the Emergency cord again only to receive a heart stopping _ERROR _message.

_1 second to impact_ appeared on the inside of his visor.

"Son of a bitch." he muttered aloud to himself as he braced for the massive impact.

His pod smashed the side of the mountain, slid off and fell into the thick clouds bellow. 229 lost conscience.

_My name is Adam, Spartan identification number E229. I am a 1__st__ lieutenant currently in command of a 4 man team of Spartans designated Gold Team. I am in service to the United Species Space Command. My entire life has been devoted to the protection of Earth and All its allies. I have been called the best, but I don't think I am. I'm just a soldier._

1800 hours

7 miles to objective sight

Adam awoke. He could feel his head thriving with pain as he struggled to open his eyes. When he opened his eyes, all he saw was black. His suits visor was malfunctioning.

He tried to lift his hand to his head only to discover to his horror that he couldn't move his body at all.

That's when he realized, _My suits not broken, I'M broken. _After a few second that seemed to last an eternity, his senses began to return, and he found himself staring out of his pods window, looking into the snowstorm that apparently brewed as his pod layed on the snow.

"Dammit how long have I been out?" he whispered to himself as he reached for the pod's door release.

A yank later, he was greeted by a loud _bang, _followed by an instant barrage of cold air.

_That's right, it F-ing cold, _he thought to himself as he grabbed his assault rifle, leapt out of his pod, and swept the entire area for anything that could give him a warm reception.

_Clear, _he thought to himself as he flipped on his guns safety and fastened it to his magnetic strip on his back.

He then activated his overhead map of the area. He noticed the waypoint over the objective area, and then he saw him, _7 miles away. _

"Dammit." He said to himself aloud. _This is going to set us back, _he thought to himself as he started up the mountain.

Although there was no time table for the mission, both he and the other operative had agreed, _the longer we stay here, the more change we don't get off this rock. _

As he climbed, he replayed the pod incident in his head over and over again. Although it didn't really matter what went wrong, he always liked to know the details of things that go wrong.

_Always plan that things will never go as planned, _his mentor always hold him and the other trainees. Rarely most operations go off without a hitch, he forgot to take into account that his drop pod would fail, just like _always_, from his very first drop to the present day.

He had never had good luck when it came to ODST drop pod, from the simple mechanical error of a pod door being jammed to a catastrophic failure of a stop chute ripping off; he's lived through them all, never suffering more than a few broken bones or a concussion.

As he was marching across the snow covered clearing, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched and followed. He looked at his motion sensor on his HUD. The sensor read blank.

_Nothing, _he thought as he continued.

_Always trust your instincts, for they are more accurate than any piece of technology, _His mentor always told the trainees over the years, advice that has saved his neck plus the necks of the soldiers under his command numerous times.

The feeling then formed a lump in his stomach.

_There's something here, _his mind flared as he pulled his rifle and shouldered it. He then walked in circles as he swept his rifle 360 degrees around the area.

He then felt something was behind him. Just as he was turning around, his motion sensor flashed a single dot.

White.

_Something was there; _he thought as he dropped to one knee and aimed down his sights.

HE then saw something move, and at the same time, he _didn't _see anything move. Whatever was there, it was using active camo because he noticed the disturbance in the air around the object.

Although he couldn't see the mass in front of him, he could see some features. It was heavy, almost 8 feet tall, and appeared to be holding a rifle, aimed directly at his head.

Whatever it was, it wasn't human.

Since he couldn't so the mass clearly, he aimed his rifle at the center of mass, knowing that if it had active camo, its shields would be considerable weaker.

The two masses in the snow continued to sit there staring at each other, waiting for the other to flinch.

_This is getting ridiculous, _he thought after several minutes. He then opened his comms and broadcast a 3, quick burst transmition to anyone within 100 feet of the lone Spartan.

After a notable second, he then picked up a similar, 3 quick burst transmittion from directly in front of him.

"Just wanted to make sure." He said aloud as he flipped on his guns safety, rose, and placed his rifle on his back.

"No problem." a low, booming voice said as the figure lowered its weapon and materialized out of thin air.

The Spartan than stood there looking straight at a Sangheie Elite.

"I thought we agreed that we would meet at the objective?" he inquired to the elite.

"Yes, but I saw your pods chute snap off, and your backup didn't deploy, so I altered my course to make sure you were able to continue the mission." The elite replied.

The Spartan continued to face the elite. Although the Earth military and the elite military didn't really intertwine, the elite was officer rank, essentially the same rank as lieutenant, which meant that the two were the same rank and in joint command of the mission. The elite then flexed his mandibles in what appeared to be a smile. "You seem well enough to me." The elite said to the Spartan.

Sanghelie elite Zahr Zehiomie, an elite that Adam has known for almost his entire military career and his life. Zahr was an Arm of the Arbiter, an elite Sanghelie branch of military trained to handle high risk missions with high probability for casualties. The AA was founded after the end of the Human-Covenant war, when The Arbiter took power of the Sangheili government after the fall of the Prophet of Truth. From birth, Sangheilie youth are trained in the art of war from the best, handpicked by the Arbiter himself. For an experiment, the AA and the Spartan IIII's were trained side by side and then one human and one elite were paired up and then ran though numerous trials. The result of the trials would decide if the two man team would stay together and work together on missions. Adam and Zahr were one such pair that excelled.

"Yea well you had stop chute," the Spartan replied, "I landed the old fashion way."

"Indeed," said Zahr. Adam then pulled up his map, "Do you think we were detected?" he inquired to the elite.

"Not likely," the elite replied, "That snowstorm was pretty thick; I don't think they saw us."

Adam closed map. "Good," he replied, "we should get going, were on a tight schedule."

Zahr shivered before repling, "Very well, I don't think we're that far from the base."

Adam noticed the shiver and couldn't help but ask, "You chilly?"

The elite looked away before replying "Yea, if I know it would be this cold I would have brought my mittens."

Adam climbed up a wall then stopped to help Zahr up. "Well, the mission briefing said this rebel base was located on an Arctic planet, what the hell do you think that meant? "The Spartan asked the elite.

"Well I figured that we would at least get some hot chocolate or something" the elite replied.

"Alright I'll make you a deal," Adam started, " I'll get you some hot chocolate after the mission, alright?"

The elite looked over at the Spartan, "I'll be holding you up to that." The elite replied.

The rest of the trip up the mountain was relatively quiet, with Zahr occasionally cracking a few jokes to lighten the mood.

After climbing up the mountain for the better part of the day, the pair layed on a snow ridge a few yards from the objective sight.

"That's definitely it," the Spartan stated . "Got foot activity, definitely not USSC." He said to his partner.

The elite looked through a pair of Thermo-noculars. "Not many patrols outside of the base, its mostly focused on the inside." The elite said. "Light security at the entrances, no watchtowers, I don't think they ever expected anyone but their own to ever enter the base." Said Zahr.

Adam pocketed his thermo-noculars, "Well that's about to change," the Spartan stated with a serious tone.

The elite then got up. "I'm going to go around to the second entrance, get in and install plan B." he said.

"Agreed." The Spartan replied. "I'll go though the main entrance and make my way to the objective."

The elite nodded in acceptance, turned on his active camo, and vanished into the snowstorm that was still raging.

_Over dramatic much? _Adam thought as he marched down to the enemy security checkpoint.

He made his way to the open door of the security station, noticing only two guards, if you could call two full grown men playing with Pokémon cards on the table at the far end of the shack guards. Adam upholstered his sidearm from the side of his leg, charged into the shack, and put one bullet in each of the guards heads.

After hiding the bodies, the lone Spartan then continued out into the base, being careful only to stay to the shadows.

After several minutes of traveling in the shadows, Adam reached a building that stood out from the others. His HUD displayed the objective waypoint.

_This is it, _he thought to himself as he eased open the door and went inside. The entire building was empty, save for the intruder.

He then got the feeling of not being alone again, but shrugged it off to just anxiety.

Finally after several minutes of searching, he found a terminal in an office that was turned off.

_Bingo, _the Spartan thought triumphantly as he turned the computer on, hacked the password system, and began to transfer valuable rebel data to a storage chip he brought with him.

After several minutes, he removed the chip, turned off the computer, and began to make his exit.

"Zahr, this is Adam, I've got the data and am making my way to the other end of the base. Looks like we won't need plan B. Acknowledge."

Adam waited, and then a blue light on his HUD flashed once. "Good, proceed to the rally point, I'll contact command that we're…"

Adam didn't get to finish his sentence because at that moment, a massive door opened and he was facing 20 armed men with all guns pointed at him.

Adams heart skipped as he counted all the armed men standing before him. There was no way he could get out of line of fire before all those bullets broke through his shields.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" a voice inquired from behind all the men. "Looks like we have an intruder."

The man was Jacob Isac, a known rebel leader.

"Zahr, I've been compromised." Adam said into his comm.

"To think, one of the USSC elite sneaking around in a place like this. My, the USSC must have nothing better for you to do." Jacob continued. "Well here's the deal, how about you just drop your weapon, and I'll let you live long enough to reevaluate your life." Jacob stated. "I'll even give you ten seconds to compile, OK?" he said in a babyish kind of voice, that pissed Adam off to no end.

Realizing no other solution, he placed his weapon on the ground. "Good! Now was that so hard?" Jacob continued in the baby voice. "Biggs, Presley, please escort the Spartan to an interrogation room," HE ordered and the two men stepped toward the Spartan.

Just as the two men moved, a small, shiny blue ball landed in the middle of the group of the men, then began to smoke. "What the fu…"One of the men stated as the plasma grenade went off killing most of the men instantly.

Adam then, in a heartbeat, picked up his weapon and mowed down the few soldiers that survived the blast, including Jacob, than sprinted outside the structure.

He ignored the blind gunfire as he pumped his body forward just as a massive explosion shock the entire base.

_Zahr, _he thought to himself as he ran to the other end of the base.

Just before he could get to other end, he was confronted with at least 30 angrier, cold rebels all aiming at him.

Just before the horde opened fire, a warthog speed across the road and ran over the unfortunate SOB who happened to be the closest to the Spartan.

It was Zahr. "Get in!" the elite screamed to his comrade.

Without missing a beat, the Spartan jumped into the rear seat, spun up the light recon vehicles chain gun, turned his head, and yelled "FLOOR IT!" the warthog then speed through the fewest number of rebels and started down the mountains.

"Command this is E229! Objective secured! We Had to go with plan B, We are moving to the backup extraction LZ using enemy transport! Acknowledge. "Adam screamed into his comm while using the chain gun to mow down pursuers.

" _Roger that 229, extraction bird is already on it way. Out" _Adam heard a second later.

"Roger that command! 229 out!" Adam replied then turned to the driver and said "Get us there!"

"Working ON it, but I don't really drive human vehicles that often, so my memory's a little rusty!" The elite replied matter-o-factly.

"I'll enroll you in driving school after this!" the Spartan shouted, "Just drive!"

Just then a sound of what sounded like jet engine screamed into the Spartans ears.

"A hornet?" the Spartan stated blankly then turned to the driver and asked, "Why the Hell didn't you take the hornet?"

The elite replied "Well excuse me sir, but I didn't train to be a pilot!"

The Spartan spun around to face the new pursuer. "You got to be kidding me!" he swore to himself as he opened up the chain gun on the hornet. T

he warthog then started to go down a slope. "Extraction points just down there!" the elite stated.

"GOOD!" the Spartan replied. "FLOOR IT THEN!" the hornet then began shooting at the speeding jeep with not much accuracy.

The Spartan on the other hand, didn't have that problem.

One lucky round happened to tear into the hornets fuesilodge, causing the aircraft to spin out of control, crash, and erupt into flames.

"HELL YEA!" the Spartan cried out in victory. "F YOU PIECE OF SHIT! YOOO!"

The elite then started to panic. "Uh-oh" the elite muttered.

The Spartan then turned around and saw what panicked the elite. The long slope ended in a strait, vertical drop.

"Brake…" the Spartan started, "Brake!"

The elite struggled with the wheel. " I am stopping! There's too much ice!" he bellowed.

The hog then continued closer and closer to the edge.

"BAIL!" the elite shouted as the hog spun out of control.

The hog then proceeded to go off the edge, with Adam still on it.

With all his force, he sprung off the end of the warthog, causing his jump to be awkward.

HE hyperextend his arms, only able to find purchase in one of his hands. He gripped his hand with all his might. He then sat there, dangling there watching the warthog disappear from view into the clouds below.

He then heard cracking.

_Oh son of a bitch, _he thought to himself as the rock broke loose and he began to fall.

Just as he broke off, a sudden flurry of snow washed over him and he felt something grab his arm.

"Gotta!" Zahr cried out as he held up Adam.

He then proceeded to pull Adam up and onto solid ground.

"Thanks." Adam said to his alien counterpart.

"No problem," Zahr replied, "but now you owe me two."

Adam smiled behind his visor. "Come on, let's go." He said as the two began to walk to the pelican.

After dust off, the two removed their helmets. Adam shook his head.

"Alright," he began, "remind me when we get back to cook you some hot chocolate."

Zahr looked up at him, smiling. "Looking forward to it." He replied.

Several moments later Zahr asked "By the way, what _is _hot chocolate?"

The pelican then exited the planet's atmosphere, and began its trip to meet up with the USSC frigate _Invincible._

**Hope you guys had an easier time reading the chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Spartan E229 walked down the dark corridor. _How did I get here? _He wondered to himself. This corridor was unfamiliar to him, though he felt there was a reason he was there.

He continued to walk down the hallway until he came face to face with two figures in the shadows. E229 felt no danger from them. They were his teammates, Gold team. As he approached them, they turned to greet him. One of E229's comrades than screamed to him.

"Sir, behind you!"

It was too late. At that moment, E229 lost all his strength and felt a hot, searing pain in his chest. With the rapidly decreasing strength he had left, he forced himself to look down. There in his chest, an energy sword had penetrated his shields and armor and severed his spine. He then felt his feet lift off the ground, and got tossed to the side. He then lay there, helpless, as he heard the last sound he would ever hear.

"ADAM!"

Spartan E229 was dead.

Chapter 2: Enter Gold team

1400 hours

In orbit around military stronghold Reach

Epsilon Eridani system

Adam, Spartan identification number E229 awoke in his cot sweating profusely. After a few deep breaths, he forced himself to sit up. _Was that a dream? _He thought to himself when a light rasping on the door caught his attention.

"Sir, are you awake?" a meek voice inquired. "It is 1410 hours, and I was ordered to inform you that you're wanted on the bridge, Sir!"

_What? _Adam thought as he looked over at a clock. _Why didn't the captain just call?_

"Okay, thank you. Inform the captain I'll be right up" the lieutenant stated.

"Yes sir I will!" the junior officer replied enthusiastically and ran off.

Adam sat up in his bed and looked down, recalling the dream. He couldn't remember all the details. A hallway, a figure, pain, and a scream didn't make much sense on they're own.

_Oh well, it's not important if it was just a dream._ He assured himself. If he had time, he would talk to a military shrink about it. He could use a laugh. He then got up and donned his armor, making sure that every component worked just as it was designed to.

After running a suit systems diagnosis, he then exited his quarters and started to make his was to the command bridge of the USSC frigate _Invincible. _On his way, he passed several groups of crew and officers, all of whom stood at attention and saluted the Spartan in full armor. He in turn, saluted the crew as well. He then got into the elevator that would take him to the bridge.

After an eternity and static load screen, Adam stood on the bridge of the oldest military vessel since the war. The Spartan eyes scanned the command center, watching all the officers at work at their stations until his eyes fell on the captain. In an instant, E229 stood at attention for the senior officer.

"Sir, Spartan E229 reporting as ordered! Request permission to enter the bridge." Adam snapped off.

The captain then turned around, smiled and replied. "Permission granted, lieutenant. We arrived at Reach and I just wanted to say goodbye before you headed out."

"Thank you sir." The Spartan said and then drew his gaze to Reach.

After the Covenant attack during the war, Reach was nothing but a burnt rock floating in space. It was estimated that Reach would never be habitable again. After the war ended and the Human- Elite alliance began, however, scientists began to dabble in ancient Forerunner technologies. Adam didn't know the details, but apparently they discovered an ancient Forerunner restoration unit that's main purpose was to repair extreme trauma on a massive planetary scale. With this new technology, humanity was able to repopulate previously worlds the Covenant had destroyed. Without it, humanity would not be where it was today.

"We got transport ready for you in the hanger. I don't want to rush you, but they need my ship else ware." The captain continued.

"Yes Sir, thank you Sir. Thank you for your assistance in our mission." Adam replied.

"Always a pleasure, lieutenant." The captain finished. Adam then turned back to the elevator and started toward to hanger.

The hanger was a flurry of activity. Engineers were running about, consulting with each other about technical what-its and do-dads. Adam, however, wasn't paying much attention to the side conversations as he walked over to his designated transport. A pelican rested on the hanger deck, with a pilot hunching over an open service panel of the side of the pelican.

"Corporal Mires, are we ready to depart?" Adam blasted through his helmets external speakers.

Corporal Mires stood up, turned around, smiled, and replied. "Well just about Sir. Just going over a last minute check list. We'll leave as soon as I'm done out here."

"Good," the Spartan replied. "I'll be waiting in the back."

"Sir, Yes Sir!" the young pilot said and saluted, then returned to his duties.

Corporal James Milkens Mires. He was one of the youngest, most experienced pilots Adam knew. Being Spartans, most pilots knew that the missions they went on were highly likely to have casualties and most pilots didn't volunteer to be their drivers. Mires, however, jumped on board immediately after he was asked. After several missions and more than a handful of close calls, Adam requested transfer of Mires to his team's personal pilot. He has been flown around by Mires ever since, and Mires has never let Gold team down yet.

Adam sat in a seat in the back of the pelican and not soon after, watched Mires walk past on his way to the cockpit.

"Transport 592 to tower, permission to exit the hanger over." Mires transmitted to the control.

"_Control to transport 592, permission to exit the hanger is ago. Exit through door 2. Control out." _Mires heard a heartbeat later.

"Copy command. Exiting through door 2. Have a nice day." Mires transmitted over to control. He then gunned the thrusters and in minutes, they were on their way to Reach.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen," Adam heard over the pelicans PA system. "This is your captain speaking. I would like to thank you for choosing Air Mires. The time is 1450 hours and the weather on Reach is varied depending on where we land. Remember the seat belt sign is on, so please do not leave your seat. We will be entering Reach's atmosphere shortly."

Adam smiled behind his visor. "What, no peanuts?" He broadcast over his comm.

Then rest of the trip was in relative silence and Adam entertained himself by listening to the hum of pelicans engines. Soon the pelican was flying over the woodland terrain of Reach.

"_Transport 592_,_ this is Camp Fortitude. Please identify yourself." _Adam heard over the comm.

"Camp Fortitude, this is Transport 592. I have lieutenant E229 on board. Requesting permission to land, over." Mires transmitted to Camp Fortitude command.

After a few minutes, command replied. "_Roger that 592, request granted." _

Camp Fortitude, Adams home for the past 2 years. Adam was born, raised, and trained on Reach, just like all the other trainees he grew up with. He and his team only ever left Reach to go on missions.

The Pelican hovered just over the ground of Camp Fortitude. As the ramp lowered, Adam jumped off and started to walk off the tare mat.

"Lieutenant E229, It's good to have you back." A voice said from behind Adam. Adam turned around to face the man. He was General Antonio Halsey.

General Antonio Halsey, The most brilliant, bravest tactician in the USSC. During the Human–Covenant war, Anthony served as a young coronel who saved an entire military squadron from certain death. General Halsey had always been a big supporter of the Spartan project since his older sister, Catherine Halsey, was the founder of the Spartan program. Adam immediately snapped to attention.

"SIR!" Adam said as he snapped a salute. "E229 reporting for duty, Sir!" The general returned the salute and laughed. "Always with the formality, oh well. Good to see you though." The Spartan and the general continued to walk to the hanger. "Listen, I know you just got back, but we have something and we need you and Gold to check it out."

Adam listened to the general's briefing. "Yes sir, I understand." Adam finally said, just as the two stopped and faced each other. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning, Spartan. I wanted to give you some time off before sending you off to halfway across the universe." The general replied. "Find your team, get something to eat, get some sleep, and in the morning we'll begin briefing. Don't think about this, just get some rest." The general finished and then walked away.

"Yes Sir." Adam replied and then started for the barracks. _Just get some rest. _The general always held the physical needs of the soldiers under his command in the highest regard and he always made sure that each of his subordinates was in top physical and mental condition.

Adam made his way past multiple utility buildings across the base, each serving a purpose to the soldiers inside. Mess halls, stores, warehouses, shower houses, hospitals, firing ranges, armories, and power plants were just some utilities on sight in Camp Fortitude.

After a long walk, Adam finally entered Gold team's personal barracks and started to make his way to the recreation room. The barracks were very dull. White walls, wood floor, and plain cods, nothing much compared to the marine barracks. Finally he reached the recreation room. He then faced 3 Spartans. Gold team.

"Hey commander!" One of the Spartans noticed Adam and started toward him. He recognized the Spartan immediately. Samantha, Spartan identification number E470, Gold teams medic and second in command whom Adam has known his entire life. Samantha was the most experienced medic Adam has ever known. She passed the MCAT when she was 11 and has furthered her experience as a medic ever since. She's saved more people from certain death more times than Adam could count. Samantha has always proved to be a major part of the team and Adam has always appreciated her and her abilities.

Samantha stopped Adam from coming any closer. "Hold still," she said while she pulled out a scanner. He held still. He knew better to disobey Samantha when she did a medical evaluation. Her temper, so to was, was that of a grenade missing its pin.

A low beep came from the scanner. "All done. Looks like you don't have freezer burn." Samantha concluded and left her hand off Adams chest. "Glad to hear it," Adam replied and started toward the other 2 Spartans.

Jak, Spartan identification number E573 and Scott, Spartan identification number E790, we're brothers. The two had been together since training began almost 14 years ago. The two had never been separated in their entire lives. They operated on levels no other Spartan could ever. While it was their similarities that helped them work together, it was their differences that contributed as well. Scott preferred to use long range weapons, feeling most in control of any situation when one could fight from a distance. Jak, however, felt differently. He felt in control up close to the enemy, eye to eye, both masses struggling for control. It made him feel alive.

The two were both near the other end of the room, both looking at a data pad. "Hey you two," Adam said to the two Spartans. "Yo," Jak said blankly without looking up from the data pad. Adam then walked over and snatched the data pad out of Scott's hand. It looked like they were watching some Japanese anime. From what he could tell, it had 2 girls dressed in stereotypical Japanese school uniforms. Nothing to exciting. Then the two girls started to make out and take out their clothes. _Of course._ Adam sighed to himself and looked at each of the Spartans who looked away from their commander in shame.

Porn, while no longer prohibited by the USSC military, was something still looked down upon, and for a Spartan, it might as well be prohibited. Adam knew something like this had to be punished.

"I can't believe you two, looking at something like this and _not _sharing it with your superior officer! Have I taught you two nothing? As your punishment, I'm confiscating this data pad. I better not find you two with any type of porn that I don't know about again." Adam stated then smiled. Jak and Scott looked up, almost stunned to hear their commander say that, and then smiled with him.

Samantha looked angry. "Sir!" She yelled at the lieutenant. Adam looked at her with a look. "What? They won't stop, so I might as well get in on the action." Samantha looked stunned. "BUT their school girls! Their being pedophiles!" she explained.

"Not true, Sammy," Scott started. "Let's say they're both at least 15, taking into account the size of the bewbs and since there two of them, if you do the math 15 plus 15 equals 30, so they're well above the legal age of consent." He concluded

"Yea Sammy," Jak chimed in. "Do the math." Adam put his hand over his face. This wasn't going to end well for those two.

"SAMMY!" She screamed aloud. "That's not how it works, you idiots!" Adam had to hold her back to keep her from tearing those two apart as they fled to the corner of the room.

"Stand down Samantha, Stand down!" Adam screamed as she wretched free. They all then stood there, not moving. "Look, you two, don't let we catch you two looking at this again. This is something you do when you're alone. Samantha, please don't beat the living shit out of them. What's wrong with Sammy? I think it sounds nice." Adam finished.

"It does sound nice," She replied. "But those two are acting like complete idiots."

"Let them be idiots." Adam stated. "Look Gold, something's going on and we got mission briefing in the morning, so let's get something to eat and then get some rest."

"Yes sir." Samantha said and started for the mess hall.

"Yes sir!" Jak and Scott said at the same time and began walking after Samantha.

Adam stayed behind a few moments to recall what just happened. He laughed aloud to himself. Then he started after the rest of Gold team.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Ominous clouds.

1400 hours

Planet Kantuna

On route to objective sight

Jataici System

The Falcon flew through the canyons of Kantuna. The weather was clear: sunny with little clouds. Adam, Spartan identification number E229 sat in the Falcon with the rest of Gold team as they made their way to the objective sight.

"Well this place is nice." Jak started. "Boxed canyon in the middle of nowhere. Sounds like a nice place to be stationed."

"At least the weathers nice." Scott started.

Samantha sat and went through the first aid kit she brought.

Adam sat there and reviewed the briefing from two days ago.

Several hours prior

0600 hours

On route to planet Kantuna

Epsilon Eridani System

Adam, Samantha, Jak, and Scott stood at attention in front of the general sitting at the far end of the table.

"Alright let's get started." The general said before turning to the captain. "First I want to thank Captain Rice for allowing use the Invincible for our purposes. I know the Navy needs you else ware, but this is critical."

The captain cleared his throat. "Always a pleasure General."

The General turned to the Spartans. "At ease Spartans. We have a lot to cover." The general powered on a display. "This is planet Kantuna. It is the only known planet in the Jataici System. Several years ago, the USSC built 3 listening outposts on the planets surfaces. The purpose of these outposts is to scan for any ships that pass near the Jataici System. A week ago, one of the stations stopped broadcasting an all-clear signal and we lost contact with the crew stationed to maintain the stations. Two days ago, we sent a team of marines and engineers to repair the station and reestablish contact with the stationed crew. We lost contact with those troops soon afterward and haven't been able to reestablish contact since. The other two stations, however, are still broadcasting all-clear signals."

Jak spoke up. "Sir, permission to speak?"

"Granted, Spartan." The General replied.

"Sir, if the stations are broadcasting all clear signals, why are we being sent in?" Jak asked.

The General cleared his throat. "Because Spartan we have not been successful at established contact with these two stations, despite continuous hails from command."

Jak seemed to accept this answer. "I understand Sir."

"Good." The General continued. "Your objective is this Spartans. Get to the stations and find out what happened to the crew and the squad we sent in. Since the Invincible has one of the fastest Slipspace drive available, we should arrive at Kantuna soon. Dismissed."

The Spartans stood at attention. "SIR!"

1400 hours

Planet Kantuna

On route to objective sight

Jataici System

"Sir in going to have to put you down." Corporal Mires started. "The canyon is getting kind of narrow."

Adam responded. "Understood." He then pulled up a map of the region.

"Looks like this cliff has a good view of the station. Scott, Samantha, I want you two on that cliff. Jak, we're on approach. Understood?"

The rest of Gold responded at once. "Sir, yes sir!"

The falcon hovered just above the ground. The 4 Spartans jumped out of the falcon. "Let's get to work Gold team" Adam said to his team.

Gold team split up soon after that. Adam and Jak made their way through the canyon. Samantha and Scott were making their way through a route that would take them to the cliff that overlooked the station. Soon, Jak and Adam where close to the objective.

"Hold up." Adam made a hand to Jak. "I don't like this."

Adam aimed down the sights of his battle rifle and scanned the entire area. "Samantha, are you two in position?" Adam said into his comm.

"_Yes sir. In position." _Adam heard through his comm.

"Scott, do you see anything?" Adam asked.

Adam detected a significant pause before hearing a response. "_Hmmm… No Sir. Thermal reads clean all over. Over." _

"Ok, we're making our approach." Adam said into his comm. He then looked at Jak. "Let's move." He said.

Adam and Jak moved out from behind their cover. _Something's wrong, _his mind kept saying as they made their way to the entrance.

Adam pulled out his assault rifle while Jak shouldered his shotgun. Adam looked at Jak, who nodded his head. Adam opened the door and Jak ran in. Adam, not far behind, ran in after him, took position, and swept the entire area. The base was empty. Adam sent a message to Samantha and Scott, telling them to move in as well. HE and Jak then split up, Jak going right, Adam going left. Adam moved through the base, constantly checking his motion tracker, waiting to anything that could ambush him. He arrived at the control center of the base only to find Jak already sweeping the area. Samantha and Scott entered soon after. Jak looked confused,.

"This doesn't make sense," Jak started. "Where are the engineers on station?" Adam approached Scott.

"Check the scanners, see what condition their in." Adam turned to Samantha next. "Try to find a security consol. Look for security footage." Adam made another command to Jak. "Do another sweep of this place. Look for anything out of the ordinary. Bullet holes, shell casings, signs of a fight, anything." Everyone nodded and began their tasks. Adam opened a communication with command.

"Command this is Spartan E229. We are at the first objective, Over. Base is completely empty, no crew or anything and no sign of the troopers, Acknowledge."

Adam waited several seconds and did not hear anything over his comms. _Must be out of range He_ concluded to himself.

Adam turned to Samantha. "Find anything interesting?" HE asked. Samantha turned to him. "Sure, if you call 26 hours of inactivity interesting." She replied.

Adam turned to Scott. "How about you?" he asked.

"Well sir everything here is in working order, except…" Scott began to trail off midway.

"Except what?

"Well sir if I'm looking at this right it looks like someone hacked the scanner. They rigged it to continue to send the all-clear signal, and by the looks of it, it's been here for quite a while."

Adam looked away, processing this information, then pinged Jak. "Jak, found anything to suggest an attack?"

Jak replied. "No sir. No blood, no shell casing, no bodies."

Adam gave another order. "Alright Gold there's nothing here. Lets pull out and get to the other bases."

Everyone replied at the same time. "Yes Sir."

The trip to the second base didn't take too much time, and Adam ordered to be put down in front of the base. HE then ordered his team to enter at the same time from different entrances.

A minute later, all of Gold team was inside the control room.

"Same thing as last time," Jak started . "Nothing but a busted scanner."

Adam made a slashing jester near his throat and Jak instantly fell silent. He then turned to Scott, instructing him to check the scanner.

"Yes Sir." He said and began doing his work. Adam turned to Jak and Samantha. "You too, do another sweep of the base. Look for anything and everything."

Adam then walked over to the security consol and powered it on. After it was on, he checked the security camera footage system to try to find anything out of the ordinary. Strangely, all the footage of the time before Gold team entered the base was gone. Erased. Adam was about to investigate further when Samantha sent him a message.

"Sir this is Gold 2. We found something. You might want to check it out."

"Understood, on my way." Adam replied as he powered down the consol. HE looked at Scott, who gave him a thumbs up sign, and he exited the command post. Not soon later, he found Samantha, Jak, and a body of a USSC soldier.

"Damn." HE said before turning to Samantha. "How did he die?"

"Multiple puncture wounds to the chest, most likely gunfire." She said.

"Looks like an assault rifle from at least 3 meters." Jak started in. "The guy got took by surprise."

Adam took in this information. "Anything out of the ordinary?"

"Yes sir," Samantha started. "Look at the blood, its dry. Whoever killed this guy, they did it a long time ago."

Jak chimed in at that moment. "The body has also been moved recently. Resident heat signatures on his arms say that whoever was moving him dropped him in a hurry."

Adam moved to the other end of the hall to where Jak said the attacker shoot the trooper from. "Scott, get to our position. Samantha and Jak, take video and pics and then move out. We're leaving." Adam couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. Then Samantha turned to him and shouted.

"Sir, Behind you!"

Adam turned around just in time to see a mass in active camo raise what looked like a weapon and saw it swing in his direction. Adam jumped back but lost his balance and fell to the ground. Adam could see the mass clearly now. A Sangheili elite stood over him with an energy sword in its arms, ready to strike again. Adams gun was knocked away. The elite drew back for a stab. There was no way he could get out of the way in time.

Just then, Jak slammed the butt of his shot-gun into the elite's midsection, literally throwing it against the wall. Before the elite could get back up, it was killed with a barrage of gunfire.

"Commander, what's going on?" Adam heard Scott say through his Comms.

"We've been engaged!" HE shouted as more elites materialized and began to attack.

"Gold team, outside, NOW!" Adam shouted as he put down an elite blocking the exit.

Just as Gold team exited the base, a hail of plasma fire came from all directions. Gold team took up positions near windows and rocks and began to return fire.

"Command, this is Spartan E229! We have been engaged by Sangheili commandos of unknown origin, Please Acknowledge, Over!"

Adam waited for several minutes and only heard static. _We're being jammed _he realized as he fired his BR into an elite trying to flank him.

After several minutes of exchanged gunfire, the remaining commandos we're either dead or pulled back, the later being unlikely.

"Falcon 1, that is Spartan E229 requesting pickup, over." Adam broadcasted to Corporal Mires.

"_Roger that lieutenant, on the way. Hey I picked up gunfire, everything ok down there?" _Adam heard through his comm..

"We we're engaged by Elite commandos, use extreme caution, over." Adam said into his comm.

The trip to the third objective was going great until a setback accrued.

"_Whoa!" _ Adam heard Mires yell over his comm as a rocket streamed past the falcon.

"Mires put us down, NOW!" Adam shouted as the falcon lurched to avoid another rocked.

The Falcon hovered just enough for Gold team to jump out. They were instantly greeted by more gunfire.

"_Sir I have to pull back. If you can take that anti-air out I can come and get you, over." _Adam heard.

"Roger that Falcon 1, keep your distance!" HE shouted into his comm.

He then shouted to his team. "Gold team, Move up!"

As Gold team started to make its way up the hill toward the base, then encountered increasingly heavier and heavier resistance until the point they we're pinned near the entrance.

"This isn't good sir, we can't get closer!" Samantha shouted to Adam. "They're too well dug in!"

"Roger that!" Adam replied back while thinking of a way to get past their position. Just then a rocket streamed forward and exploded near Jak's position.

Jak screamed. The rocket impact was less than 2 meters way, close enough to take out Jaks shields but not enough to do any real harm.

"Where did that come from?" Adam shouted as a plasma bolt hit his square in the face, causing intense heat to wash over him and drain his shields.

"Looks like it came from the top of the base!" Scott shouted. Adam looked up. He was right. On top of the base, a human rebel stood there with a rocket launcher in his hands. This was probable the same rebel who tried to waste their falcon on the way in.

"I got him!" Scott shouted as the rebel fired another shot, again exploding not far from Jaks cover.

Scott held his breath, aimed through his scope, and zeroed in on the rebels head.

He fired.

An instant later, the rebels head blew off, fell over, twitched, and laid still.

"Falcon 1, this is Spartan E229! We need air support, Over!"

"_Roger that lieutenant. Engaging. "_

A few moments later, a falcon hovered over the base, using its chain gun and rocket pods to take out anything that moved. Not long after, the gunfire stopped.

"_Lieutenant, this is Falcon 1. Thermal reads clear. Repeat, area is clear_." Adam heard through his comms.

"Roger that Falcon 1, moving into the base, over."

The base was a total wreck. Scorch marks, bullet holes, damaged displays, and dried blood riddled walls of the base as Gold team made their way to the command center. There they discovered a grizzly sight.

Jak gave a low whistle. Piles of dead bodies were all over the place. Samantha quickly identified them. They we're the missing crews of the previous bases and along with them where the bodies of the missing troopers.

"Hey commander look at this." Scott said to the lieutenant. "Looks like a mobile jammer. Want me to smash it?"

"Go right ahead." Adam replied to the Spartan and took the dog tags of the deceased.

After several minutes of taking video of everything, Adam gave the order to pull back and return to base. On their way out, Adam received a hail from command.

"Go ahead command." Adam said.

"_Spartan E229, this is General Halsey. We been trying to contact you. What's the situation?"_

"It's a long story, sir." Adam began as the Falcon started its journey back to command.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- new threat

1400 hours

Camp Fortitude, Planet Reach

Epsilon Eridini System

One day after Kantuna engagement

Adam, Samantha, Scott, and Jak sat in the recreatrion room of their barracks as Samantha preformed her routine post-mission medical exam on everyone in gold team.

"Geez, Sammy." Jak started to whine, "Really, I'm fine! That rocket didn't ever damage my armor!"

"Nope, not until I do a full medical scan." Samantha said as she took some blood out of Jaks left arm.

"The rocket just dropped my shields, it didn't give me cancer!" Jak stated in protest.

"Oh come on, stop it Jak." Scott started. "The sooner you get this done, the sooner we can finish our movie." Scott said as he waved his data pad in the air. Adam looked in his pocket to find that it was empty. _How the hell did he get it back? _Adam wondered to himself. He should have known better. Back in training, Scott could get anything from the outside. Anything.

The scanner in Samantha's hand beeped twice. "Looks like your good to go." Samantha said as she put a Dora the Explorer band-aid on the spot where she drew blood from Jaks arm.

"Cute." Jak mumbled to himself as he got up and left the room. Scott followed suit. "If you need us, just knock and give us a few minutes."

Samantha rolled her eyes. "Your next, Commander. Hop up." Adam was about to take his shirt off when a message came through on his comm. A synthetic voice played through his earpiece.

"Excuse me lieutenant, but I have a message for you." The AI voice said then added. "Am I interrupting anything?"

The Lieutenant, flustered, hastily put his shirt back on and responded. "No Westly, just some routine medical checkups. What's the message?"

The AI responded. "General Halsey would like you to report to his office, and to come as soon as you received this message."

_What? _Adam thought to himself. _Why does nobody ever call? _"Alright Westly, I'm on my way." Adam said to the AI. HE then turned to Samantha. "Looks like I'll have at take a rain check on that exam."

"It's fine Commander. In fact, I think it's time for Jak and Scott's annual prostate exam." She said in a mischievous tone of voice.

Adam walked out of the barracks and hailed a warthog then paused. _Didn't she give them a prostate exam last week? _

After a few minutes, Adam walked into General Halsey's Office building. General Halsey was standing in the waiting room. Adam snapped to attention immediately.

"Sir! Reporting as ordered, Sir!" Adam said to the general.

"At ease Spartan." The general said without looking at the soldier standing in front of him. "The Navel Intelligence Administration has decided that now since you were available that they would like to debrief your last two assignments. You know the drill, answer all questions that they ask you as best you can and don't lie. Meet me in there when you're ready."

"Yes Sir!" Adam shouted with a salute." The general saluted as well and entered the conference room. Adam stood in the lobby for a moment, collecting himself when suddenly he felt a hard lump form in his stomach. He turned around just in time to see an elite uncloak and charge at him. Adam tried to get away, but the elite anticipated his movements and soon had both arms wrapped around him. The elite then lifted the bewildered Spartan in what appeared to be a bear hug.

"Buddy!" The elite shouted as he continued to hug Adam.

"Zahr?" Adam said puzzled. "What are you doing here?" The elite squeezed once more, and then released Adam. Adam stood there, trying to catch his breath.

"I'm here because of the debriefing." The elite started. Adam looked up. "What's new with you?"

Adam straitened up. "We just got back from a mission in the far regions. Rebel activity. We…" Adam paused. HE wasn't sure what to make of the elites that attacked him and his team, then wondered if he should divulge that information.

"We what?"

"Nothing. Forget it." Adam said matter-o-factly. "How about you?"

"Oh me?" Zahr started. "Oh, I was just out taking down a terrorist cell that took dozens of beautiful ladies hostage. I saved every last one of them. I got a sweet medal for it, and I even made galactic news."

Adam crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, then looked back at Zahr.

"Oh all right. I was really investigating a Kig-Yar pirate raid on some cargo ships. Really strange. They seem only be targeting ships filled with human weapons and ammunition."

"Really?" Adam asked. Kig-Yar were known for attacking ships, especially unguarded ships, but they never went for armed military convoys. _What would Kig-Yar want with a bunch of human weapons? _Adam thought to himself.

Adam shook his head. "We should get in there. They're expecting us."

Zahr nodded his head and the two entered the conference room.

The conference room was dark with a single display panel on the back wall. There was one man on the other end of the table turned around whispering to two MP's near the other exit. General Halsey was standing in the other end of the room, in the corner. One MP spoke to the elderly man. The elderly man turned around and stared at the alien and the Spartan and then shook his head in what appeared to be disgust.

"Lieutenant E229 and Officer Zahr Zehiomie, I am Francis Clark, assistant chairmen of the NIA. I will be in charge of your debriefing. " The elderly man declared. Adam and Zahr snapped to attention immediately. Clark, without allowing them at ease, continued. "You both will answer all my questions fully. You will not speak unless I ask you a question. At any time if I feel you are withholding information from me, I will charge you with insubordination and possibly treason. Do you understand me?"

Adam and Zahr nodded their heads at once. They both knew the penalties for withholding information. Adam looked at the General. HE was glaring at the assistant chairman.

The assistant chairman pulled up a video file. "First, I would like to discuss your previous assignment. You both were sent to a rebel base on Alreaia to acquire information on possible rebel smuggling routes, is that correct?"

Adam and Zahr nodded at once. "Yes Sir. We entered the base and completed our objective."

The assistant chairmen glared at the Spartan, who felt like he had just said something very wrong. "That's correct Lieutenant, you did complete your objective to the letter. However, after review of your mission logs and reports, I believe that during your mission, you violated a major section of the NIA protocol."

Adam looked puzzled. "Sir, I don't understand."

"Oh you don't? Well let's go back." The assistant chairman responded then began to rewind Adams mission logs. He paused at the point where Adam was face to face with several armed guards. Adam felt a lump form in his stomach. _Oh no. _

"Does this man look familiar?" The chairman said as he zoomed in on the face of a single person. "Let me refresh your memory. This is Jacob Isac, A confirmed rebel leader who the NIA has been trying to find for years, Lieutenant." The assistant chairman was yelling now. "This man who has very high connections with higher members of rebel leader ship." He played through the video. "And you just gunned him down."

Adam tried to swallow but couldn't. His entire mouth had gone dry.

The assistant chairman continued his rant. "This is in clear violation of the NIA charter section 18 article 4. Do you know what that article states, Lieutenant?"

The assistant chairman spoke again before Adam could answer. "The article states that in the event that during a mission that the possibility of capture of rebel leadership should present itself, protocol dictates that all units secure said rebel leadership for further NIA questioning." HE then replayed the moment where Adam killed Isac. "You didn't even make an attempt to capture this man. Do you have an explanation for this preach in protocol?"

Adam couldn't speak. He just stood there and quivered. HE was right. He could have secured Isac, but he didn't. Adam could remember Isac, and his aggravating tone of voice. He let his anger drive his actions. He didn't even give it a second thought.

The assistant chairman continued. "Well Lieutenant, since you have not offered an explanation, I will be launching a full investigation on you. I will see to it that you are cited for this, make no mistake."

General Halsey spoke up, unable to take the assistant chairman's allegations against Adam. "Actually assistant chairman, I don't think any investigation is needed. I believe that the Lieutenant followed protocol to the letter."

The assistant chairman glared at General. "I'm sorry, but what did you just say to me?"

The general, not backing down, continued. "Section 18 article 4 of the NIA charter also goes on to say that if the possibility of capture does present itself, but is impossible due to overwhelming losses or conflicting orders, all units are also dictated to _eliminate _said high value target, thus damaging rebel leadership."

The assistant chairman's face turned red with rage. HE opened his mouth to speak, but the general interrupted him.

"The lieutenant's orders where to secure the intel without raising any alarms. IF in the event they were compromised, they were instructed to destroy the base and any rebel inside. At the time of opportunity of capture, the lieutenant was surrounded by at least 200 armed personal. Under those circumstances, the lieutenant's decision to eliminate Isac was well protected by Section 18 article 4. If the circumstances were different, however, I'm positive the lieutenant would have done everything in his power to secure Isac. Is that correct, lieutenant?"

Adam looked, stunned, at the general and nodded. The general just smiled at him. Most don't challenge members of the NIA, especially higher ups, and win. The assistant chairman shot the general a look that could stop a nuclear explosion cold, but the general didn't even seem fazed.

"Let's continue to Gold teams recent engagement on Kantuna." The assistant chairman said with as best a straight face as possible. "You and your team were engaged by rebels, is that correct?"

"Yes Sir. Well actually, I'm not sure." Adam started.

"What do you mean?"

"Well sir, they were elite commandos." Adam answered.

Zahr looked at Adam. HE didn't look back though.

"You're saying that your team was engaged by members of the Sangheili military?" The assistant chairman asked.

"Well sir I don't think they were with the Sangheili military. I think they were working with the rebels. We observed the elites with the rebel symbol on their chest plates. They were also assisting rebels inside the base, Sir." Adam concluded.

The assistant chairman and the general almost looked stunned. They both whispered something that even Adam with his enhanced hearing couldn't pick up.

The general spoke suddenly. "That's enough boys, we're all done here. You're dismissed."

Adam and Zahr saluted then filed out of the conference room. They then made their way back to Gold teams barracks.

2100 hours

Sangheili capital ship High Gratitude

FIntagi System

General Halsey walked to the meeting room on board the Sangheili capital ship High Gratitude. The general had called members of both Human and Sangheili council for an emergency summit. Inside the chamber, General Halsey was met by The Arbiter.

The General bowed his head. "Good to see you again, Arbiter. You're looking well."

The elite responded. "Likewise general." The elite then took a seat next to his advisors. "I am a little curious, though, why did you call us out here?"

"The general cleared his throat. "2 days ago, Spartan group designated Gold team investigated a listening outpost in the Jataici System." The general played the mission logs from Adams helmet cam. There, before the whole council, the video of Gold team fighting for their lives played through its entirety.

"Just what is this about?" One of the Arbiters advisors said.

The general spoke again. "They were engaged by Elite commandos, of origin we have not clearly identified. What is clear is that they are clearly shown aiding the human rebel forces." The general paused for effect. "I'm not questioning the loyalty of the members of this council, only insinuating that there are things the Sangheili council has not shared."

The same elite interjected again. "That is completely absurd! The Sangheili council has always been very open with our affairs concerning possible insurrection, and if we felt there was something that needed to be shared, we would not hesitate to bring it to the council's attention! Furthermore…"

"Stop." The Arbiter said aloud and the elite became silent instantly. The Arbiter than played the mission tape again and again, then paused at the point where Adam was face to face with an elite wielding an energy sword. The Arbiter then looked directly at the general.

"Yes. There is much we need to discuss."

**Hey guys, Freerider2901 here. Sorry about this update taking so long. I appreciate all the support from you guys. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can. Later!**


	5. Chapter 5

\**Update Day! Freerider2901 here! Hope you all are enjoying the series! Please continue to read and review! Peace!**

Adam, Spartan identification number E229, stood facing a slab of rock in the middle of a lush green field. He couldn't remember how he got there, but he knew he was here for a reason.

He paused and looked at the slab of rock. It was blank and flat. Adam then looked to his right. There, less than 3 yards away, he saw everyone on Gold team standing in front of a gravestone.

Adam walked over to them and stopped. Everyone was here, except for one, but he couldn't see who it was. Everyone's faces were silhouettes. He looked at the headstone, to see who they were paying respects to. He read in horror what the headstone said.

_Here lies 1__st__ Lieutenant Adam_

_Spartan Identification number E229_

_He died with honor and Valor and_

_His sacrifice will never be forgotten._

Adam backed away from the three people standing in front of the grave stone and broke into a cold sweat. _This can't be real. _His mind kept flaring. _This has to be a dream. _As he was trying to comprehend what was happening, he heard a low, familiar voice calling his name.

"Hey. Hey. Wake up."

Chapter 5: Pancakes

0630 hours

Camp Fortitude, Planet Reach

Epsilon Eridini System

Adam slowly awoke as the voice kept repeating itself over and over again.

"Hey come on, wake up! I'm hungry!"

"All right, I'm up! I'm up!" Adam shouted to the voice then rubble the sleep from his eyes.

"Jeez, about time you wake up." Zahr said as he poked Adam in the arm. "Come on, get dressed. Show me were you eat in this primitive base."

_Primitive? _Adam thought as he pushed Zahr out of the way, put on a uniform, and preformed his usual early morning rituals.

"Are you ready yet?" Zarh asked impatiently. "I'm not getting any awsomerer you know, contrary to popular belief!"

Adam rolled his eyes. Zahr always did have an inflated ego. Some people would say it was the size of a star.

"Well excuse me princess!" Adam shot back. "But considering I'm the one who knows the way around this place, I would consider being polite right know!"

"Well I haven't had breakfast so I'm a little cranky!" Zahr replied. "Just hurry up!"

Adam finished brushing his teeth, then he and Zahr jumped in a parked warthog and drove to the bases legendary mess hall. Adam and Zahr were lucky. Had they gotten there several minutes later, they would have to wait in a line with hundreds of tired, hungry marines to get their breakfast. Upon seeing the two and a half meter tall alien and Spartan, most of the early birds stepped out of the line immediately. Adam disliked being treated like that. He only wanted to be viewed as another soldier in the service of the USSC military, but he soon learned that there was no way that could happen, so he just accepted the treatment modestly. Zahr however, let this treatment go straight toward his ever inflating ego.

Adam and Zahr made their way toward the serving counter, and they were met by the greatest chef who ever graced a military facility, Staff Sergeant William P. Barry.

"Good morning, Lieutenant! Sleep well?" The Staff Sergeant asked.

"OK I guess." Adam replied. "Toss and turned all night."

"Well that sucks." He said then looked at Zahr. "I don't think we met before."

Zahr looked at the man then replied. "No we haven't. I'm pretty sure I would remember being served breakfast by a space whale."

Adam punched Zahr in the arm. He was sure he didn't hit him that hard, but Zahr acted like he had just broken his arm. The large man just laughed.

"HAHA! That's a good one! Well when you cook as good as I do, you shouldn't be surprised when you pack on a few pounds! I just think about it as natural body armor, stronger than your Spartan power armor, that's for sure!"

Adam smiled. The Staff Sergeant was never one to get angry over any type of insult. Most don't make fun of him, since most people go by the golden rule and never screw with the man who cooks you food.

"So what's on the menu this morning?" Adam asked the chef.

"Got something real special today, Lieutenant. Heard that some special higher up was going to be arriving today, so I cooked buttermilk pancakes, some beef link sausages, crispy bacon, and fresh orange slices!" The staff sergeant replied, and then gave them two trays.

"Wow, must be some higher up!" One marine said as he arrived at the counter. Adam and Zahr exchanged greeting's with the rest of the mess hall staff, then sat down to enjoy their breakfast.

"You humans may have done some stupid stuff before," Zahr said as he chewed a piece of bacon then continued. "But you did something right when you created bacon."

Adam rolled his eyes. "Glad that humanity has made an impression on the rest of the universe."

Zahr chewed his piece of bacon then asked. "So who is this higher up that's supposed to arrive?"

Adam swallowed a piece of pancake and replied. "Don't know. This is the first time I've heard about it."

It was Zahr's turn to roll his eyes. "Glad to see that the general keeps his men informed about things going on in the base."

"Glad to see you're having a good time, Commander." Jak said aloud as he and the rest of Gold team sat down at Adam and Zahrs table. "Really appreciate you waking us up, especially on Pancake Day." Jak added as he cut a piece of his pancake.

"Well if I recall," Adam started. "It's up to you to get yourself up and get breakfast before 0730 hours. It's not my job to get you woken up and fed."

Jak looked down and drank his carton of milk and didn't say another word.

Samantha looked at Adam. "You don't look to well Commander. Did you have trouble sleeping?"

Adam looked surprised and responded. "I'm fine, really." He didn't want to worry his team, so he always kept his problems to himself, usually with not much success.

"Ok." Samantha said calmly then spoke to Zahr. "How did you sleep, Officer Zehiomie?"

Zahr wolfed down his pancake and answered. "Pretty well actually. You humans have done some pretty stupid stuff, but you did something right when you made beds that we Sangheili can sleep in."

Adam rolled his eyes again and finished his milk, then returned his tray. After they were done with their breakfast, the party began to return to the barracks.

"Hey Commander, did you hear about some higher up that is supposed to show up?" Scott asked Adam.

"Yea I did this morning."

"You know who it is?"

"Nope."

As the party entered into the barracks, Adam opened his comm link. "Hey Westly, you there?"

The AI responded not a second later. "Yes Lieutenant. How may I assist you?"

"Who is this higher up that's supposed to be arriving today?" Adam asked the AI.

"I'm afraid I'm not entirely sure Lieutenant. I just heard about it this morning and I have been unable to get more information from the General."

"I see. Well can you give me more information when you receive it?"

"Of course Lieutenant. I will update you with information as I receive it." The AI said then cut off communication.

"Alright Gold, let's get this place cleaned up. I want beds made, teeth brushed, and then I want everyone outside for early morning work out!" Adam said to everyone.

"Yes Sir!" the rest of Gold team said at once.

"None for me please." Zahr said. "It's a tradition for Sangheili warriors to not perform extraneous activity just after eating breakfast."

Adam rolled his eyes and opened the door to the sleep quarters.

"Glad to see you've taken charge here, Lieutenant." A voice said that Adam had not heard in a long time. Adam and the rest of Gold team turned to face the familiar voice.

The voice belonged to the one man who Adam had known his entire life. The man who had trained him, Gold team, and the other Spartans in Adams generation since they were inducted into the Spartan program so many years ago. The man who everyone in the USSC military respected, even General Halsey. The man who single handedly saved humanity from certain destruction. Possibly the last Spartan II in existence. John, Spartan 117.

"Attention!" Adam snapped at once and everyone in the room saluted the Spartan. Even Zahr saluted the man.

John, Spartan identification number 117, was lost after the operation on the ancient Forerunner construct known as the Ark. After The Arbiter crash landed back on Earth, many members of the Security Council debated trying to find the remains of the _Forward onto Dawn, _but after several years of searching, they gave up ever finding the ship. 20 years ago, however, a Kig-Yar ship discovered the ship and boarded it with the intent of raiding it, but after they discovered the Master Chief in cryogenic storage, they informed the Security Council of their discovery and Spartan 117 was quickly revived.

After his revival, Spartan 117 was quickly promoted to the rank of Coronel. Not soon after, he was approached by the Security Council and was asked to train the next generation of Spartan super soldiers. The newly promoted Coronel quickly agreed.

"At ease, Spartans." He said then turned to Zahr. Zahr stood even straighter. "And aliens." HE added.

"Coronel, Sir! It's an Honor! I apologize for the shape of the barracks. Had I known you where stopping by, I would have had them clean up earlier." Adam said to the Coronel.

The Coronel looked at the hastily made beds. "Relax Lieutenant, its fine. It's not like I gave you plenty of warning." HE examined the Spartans standing in front of him. "I just came by to see how you were all doing."

The Coronel walked in front of Adam. Adam couldn't stand straighter even if he tried.

"You feeling well Lieutenant?"

"Yes Sir."

"Have trouble sleeping?"

_Why does everyone keep asking me that?_ Adam thought to himself. "Yes Sir, I did."

"Something troubling you?"

"Not that I know of Sir."

"I see." The Coronel said then walked in front of Jak and Scott.

"You two staying out of trouble?"

"Yes Sir!" Jak and Scott replied at the same time.

"Not doing anything I wouldn't approve of?"

Adam detected a pause before the two answered. "Not Sir!"

"Funny." The Coronel said. "Because your browser history doesn't seem to back up your claim." As he said that he held up their data pad.

Scott looked in his pocket and looked back with surprise written all over his face. He and Jak looked away from their teacher with with shame.

The Coronel spoke again. "Remember to delete your browser history when higher ups are in your presence, understood?"

"Yes Sir!"

The Coronel walked over to Samantha next.

"How about you?"

"I'm doing fine, Sir."

The Coronel looked about for a moment to clear his throat. Samantha also looked away, with embarrassment in her eye. Adam knew why they were embarrassed. The Coronel had always been a little awkward around Samantha, considering the circumstances around them.

Before the Coronel was discovered, the NIA considered training a new generation of Spartans without a Spartan to train them. They had considered cloning the Spartan II's, but this idea was discarded because of complications during the cloning process. So they went for the best next thing. The NIA had access to old Spartan II genetic records. Using genetic samples from each of the original Spartan II's, they mixed Spartan male genetic material with civilian female eggs, thus creating children perfect for the advanced Spartan training. Samantha was one of those children. Most children born were fine some, however, developed complications that prevented them from participating in the Spartan program. Samantha was almost denied access to the Spartan program, but was later reinstated because of General Halsey. Samantha's mother was a civilian whose genetic code closely matched the genetic strand necessary to be accepted into the Spartan program. It was Samantha's father, however, that got her pushed past the selection process. Spartan 117's genetic material was the material that was used to procreate Samantha so in a way, The Coronel was Samantha's father. The Coronel only learned about this before he began their training. Samantha, however, didn't learn about this until before the augmentation process.

The Coronel looked back at Samantha. "Well I'm glad." He opened his mouth to say something else, but he closed his mouth, not able to find the right words.

HE walked up to Zahr next. "Officer Zehiomie. It's a pleasure." HE shook the elite's hand.

"Likewise, Sir."

He looked at the entire group. "Well I'm glad you're all doing fine."

Adam spoke up. "With all due respect Sir, but what are you doing here?"

The Coronel spoke again. "I'm here to speak to the General about the Spartan programs Budget. We need to discuses upgrades to the armor and weaponry."

"I see." Adam said.

" I need to see the General. Good to see you all again." The Coronel said then walked out of the room.

"Didn't think we see him again." Jak said out loud.

"Yea. Wish he'd call first." Scott added.

Adam looked at Samantha. She looked deep in thought. He was about to speak to her when Westly spoke to Adam over the Comm.

"Lieutenant, I have a message from the General. Priority 1."

Adam answered the AI's hail. "What is it Westly?"

"Something has happened. The General wants you and your team geared up and ready for briefing and dust off in 1 hour."

"Roger that." Adam said over his comm. then addressed Gold team.

"You heard him Spartans! I want things squared away and everyone armored up and ready to go 15 minutes ago! Let's move!"

"Yes sir!" everyone said at once.

Adam went over to his buck and began to dawn his armor. Zahr did so as well. "I'll come as well. You might need my help."

Adam nodded. "Thanks. I appreciate it." He knew Zahr would always back his team up.

After a few minutes, everyone in the room was armored up. "Ok Spartans. Let's hit the armory!"

4 green acknowledgment light flickered on his HUD and everyone in the room filed out and started toward the bases armory.

Adam knew that whatever happened, if his team was being called into action, it was something big.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Everyone! Freerider2901 here! Sorry about the delayed update! Stick around after the chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Stakeout

0830 hours

Camp Fortitude, Planet Reach

Epsilon Eridini System

General Halsey looked over the data pad and Gold team entered the hanger .

"General, reporting as ordered!" Adam snapped off.

"Good, let's get moving. We don't have a lot of time." The General said as he moved toward the pelican.

"Take us to the USSC Night shadow." The General told the pilot.

"Yes Sir!" the pilot said as the pelican lurched up into the air.

"Alright Spartans let's get started with briefing." The general said as he turned to them. "Less than an hour ago a KIg-Yar pirate ship attacked a USSC cargo ship carrying weapons and medical supplies. Normally we don't find out about this for some time but the crew was able to send out a general distress before being jammed. The weapons onboard were also fitted with small transmitters that we can use to locate them in the event of them being stolen. This is your mission Gold team: Find out what the Kig-Yar are doing with those weapons. The Invincible is out of system right now, so we will be using the Night Shadow to find those pirates."

"Yes Sir! We'll get it done." Adam responded as the pelican landed in the Night Shadows launch bay.

\

1900 hours

Sigma Octanus ,Co d' Azur, ware house district

Adam stood in the dark alley as he waited for the rest of his team to get in position around the ware house they had identified as being the spot where the Kig-Yar were holding up.

They had traced the pirates to the Sigma Octanus System, which was a known Kig-Yar pirate hot-spot due to the small number of USSC forces in the system.

Adam qued his comm.. "Gold 2, are you and Gold 4 in position?" Adam waited a second for their response. "_Yes sir . In position." _He heard softly in his ear.

"Roger that. Zahr, is your team in position?" Adam broadcasted.

"_Ready and waiting." _HE heard a second later. "Roger that. Team 1 starting its approach." He turned to Scott. "Move up." He said softly. They were at the end of the ally before Scott stopped Adam.

"Hold up a minute." Scott said as he put his hand on Adams shoulder. Quietly, Scott moved past Adam and using his rifle, scanned the area around the corner.

"What do you got?" Adam asked his teammate. "I make out 4 spots that could house possible snipers. They're overlooking the warehouse in a perfect crossfire." "You sure?" Adam responded and opened Scotts helmet feed in a small window on his HUD.

"Pretty sure." Scott responded before adding. "Thermal reads nothing, but when you take a closer look the temperature drops are in a concentrated area. My guess is that they have thermal suits."

Adam thought for a moment, allowing the information to process in his mind. "Zahr, do you read me?"

Adam heard some background noise before hearing a response. "_I read you. What's up?_"

"Gold 3 has identified possible sniper positions. I'm marking them with beacons. DO you think your team could deal with them?"

"_Consider them dead."_

"Negative. That might give our position away. Just be sure to take them out if things go south."

"_Roger that. My team is ready. Out."_

"Roger that. We'll be in touch, out." HE closed the comm link and opened a new one.

"Overwatch, this is Gold 1. Be advised we're making our approach, over." Adam said before rounding the corner.

"_Roger that Gold one. We are tracking your movements now, over." _

"Roger that overwatch, Out." Adam opened the side door into the warehouse and went inside.

The warehouse was definitely bigger on the inside. Adam and Scott made their way to a stack of crates that over looked the area the Kig-Yar Pirates were clustered in. The Kig-Yar were speaking in their native tongue, which to Adam sounded like a random series of chirps and clicks. His automatic translation system translated it instantly.

"Where the hell are they? They said they would be here!" One of the Kig-Yar said as it paced back and forth across the warehouse.

"Calm yourself." Another Kig-Yar said to the first. Adam quickly identified this one as the leader. "If they don't get here soon, we'll pack everything up and move out."

"But what if we get caught?"

"We won't."

Adam was about to order Gold team to take the crew when another Kig-Yar ran up.

"Sir! Sir! They're here! They're here!"

Adam open a link to all of Gold team. "Go to plan B guys! Take the captain…" Adam didn't get to finish his order.

"_Gold team by advised, you have two trucks approaching the warehouse from the east, over."_

"Roger that overwatch, I see it." Adam said before open another comm. link to his team. "Belay plan B, Gold, Let's wait a little bit."

The warehouse door opened as the two trucks parked outside. Several men in uniform stepped out and walked over to the Kig-Yar captain.

"Its about time you got here!" the Kig-Yar squawked. "You're late!"

"My apologies, my friend." The man in the middle said softly. "Me and my associates got stuck in traffic."

"Whatever. Do you have our payment? You can't even begin to imagine what we had to go through to get you asked for." The Kig-Yar said snoodishly.

"All in due time." The man replied. "Lets see your product first."

"Fine." The Kig-Yar daid then tore open a crate. "You humans call these "Spartan Lasers". We picked up at least 8 crates of these. We also have those Submachine guns. Then We got these crates of grenades and some ammo."

"Excellent, my bird headed friend." The man said as he picked up a SMG. "You can't even begin to imagine how helpful you are being to our cause."

"Whatever. Long as I get paid." The Kig-Yar finished.

"Oh you will trust me. We also have a few more jobs for you. We'll pay you even more."

As they were talking, Adam was communicating to his team.

"Who the hell are those guys?" Jak asked over his comm.

"They look like rebels." Samantha said as she shouldered her shotgun.

"Alright Gold team listen up. We take the Kig-YAr captain and the rebel leader alive. Samantha, be sure to sedate them both. Jak, make sure none of those trucks leave."

"What about the rest?" Scott asked.

"Take them down."

"Roger that." Scott responded.

"Go." Adam said as he shouldered his assault rifle and tossed a flashbang grenade.

Adam and Scott jumped off the stack of crates as the flashbang went off. Everyone, both human and Kig-Yar, instantly put their hands over their ears as the defining bang defted them all.

Adam put at least 4 bullets in everything that moved, save for the rebel and the Ki-Yar captain. In a matter of seconds, Gold team had cleared the entire warehouse.

Just then a wall exploded and a squad of men ran into the warehouse, guns blazing. The rebel leader drew his weapon and shot Jak in the chest. Jak drew his side arm and shot the man in the stomach. Nothing to lethal, just something to keep him in one spot. Adam took cover near a crate, and started to return fire.

After several seconds, the warehouse was clear again.

"Stand down Gold team, Stand down." Adam said as he reloaded his assault rifle. HE looked over at the rebel leader. HE was lying on the ground bleeding. Samantha kicked the gun away and started to treat his wounds.

"IS he going to make it?"

"Yes sir, count on it." Samantha said as she began treatment.

Adam looked around the area. "Where's that Kig-Yar?"

Scott and Jak looked around franticly, but couldn't find him. Just then Adam got a message from Overwatch.

"_Gold team be advised, we spot one target exiting the rear of the warehouse." _

"Shit!" Adam said to himself. IT must have been able to slip out during the firefight. "Roger that Overwatch, we are in pursuit, Over!" Adam turned to Samantha. "Are you ok to stay here?"

Samantha grabbed her shot gun and pumped it. Adam understood just fine. He, Jak, and Scott then ran out of the warehouse and began following the Kig-Yar.

"Zahr come in! We have a problem!" Adam broadcasted through his comm..

"_What's going on?" _Adam heard a moment later.

"One of the Kig-Yar was able to slip out and he's making a break for it!"

"_Copy that." _Adam heard Zahr say then heard plasma shots ring out.

"Zahr, No! We need him alive!"

"_Well shit, now you tell me? Well fine, we're in pursuit! Where is he?"_

"We're following him down an alley behind warehouses 7 and 8, Standby!"

The three Spartans rounded the corner and found the Kig-Yar running down the street.

"Scott, put one in his leg!" Adam shouted to his teammate. Scott raised his DMR, looked down the scope, and shot the KIg-Yar in the leg.

The Kig-Yar dropped and squealed in pain as it grabbed the plasma pistol off its belt and aimed it at its attackers. Jak quickly ran over and knocked the alien out.

"Overwatch be advised, we have two targets of interest in custody. We need immediate extraction over."

"_Roger that Gold 1, transport is on route, over."_

"Roger that Overwatch, marking extraction point with a beacon, out." Adam called Samantha next.

"Gold 2, how's our friend doing?"

"_Well he's stable for now. That bullet grazed the lower part of his spinal cord. He's going to need extensive surgery before he can walk again. Dammit Jak, could you please be more careful?_"

"Hehe, Sorry." Jak said playfully. Adam looked at him. "What?" Jak said defensively. "HE shot me!"

"Roger that Gold 2. Get him in shape to move. Transport is on the way."

"Copy, Gold 1."Samantha finished.

Sveral shots rang out not soon after. "What the hell?" Jak said as he returned fire.

"Where did these guys come from?" Scott said as he reloaded his DMR.

"Doesn't matter!" Adam said as he picked up the unconscious alien. "We're moving out!"

"Zahr, Come in!" Adam shouted into his comm. as he ducked into cover.

"_I'm here, What's the situation_?"

"We've secured the target but we're under heavy fire! Think you can provide cover while we get to extraction?"

As he said that plasma bolts soared over Adam's head and hit a rebel in the chest. Zahr appeared behind Adam. "We'll cover you! Go!"

Adam nodded and together, everyone made their way back to the extraction point.

"We're the hell is the Pelican?" One of the Elites on Zahrs team asked. "There!" Samantha said as she pointed to it.

"Everyone on!" Zahr shouted as more rebels started to open fire.

With everyone on, the pelican lurched up and exited the atmosphere. Not long after, Gold team was back on board the Night Shadow.

"Well done, all of you." The General said as he greeted the Spartans. "We'll get those two into interrogation as soon as we can. We'll be departing back to Reach soon. Go get cleaned up and get something to eat." The General finished and walked out.

"Yes Sir!" Everyone snapped off at once.

The USSC Frigate Night Shadow disappeared into Slipspace.

**Hey Everyone! I'm sorry about the delayed update. I had to study for final exams last week. Anyway, it's Summer! Hurray! Anyway, hopefully updates will be more frequent. (like normal) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please continue to read and review. Please? I really like to know what you think of the series so far. L8ters!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dear God, I am way late with the update!**

Chapter 7: Who said it would be easy? Pt.1

1800 hours

On board USSC vessel _Night Shadow_

Current heading classified

General Halsey sat at his desk review interrogation reports from the prisoners taken by Gold team during their engagement on Co d' Azur when Westly appeared.

"Sir, There is an incoming transmission, Priority Alpha."

The General closed the report and dimmed the lights. "Patch it through, please."

"Do you want to know who it is, Sir?"

"I already know who it is Westly. Patch it through, please."

"Yes, Sir." Westly replied and disappeared. A second later a medium sized man appealed from a small projector in the ceiling.

"Assistant Chairman, of what do I owe this great pleasure?" The General said as he opened a small dour in his desk."

"_General Halsey…_" The Assistant Chairman sneered. "_By the power granted to me by the NIA and Navel Security council, I am ceasing custody of the two prisoners that Spartan group Gold team secured during their last engagement on Co d' Azur for questioning._"

"I see." The General replied as he opened a small box and pulled out a Sweet Williams Cigar. He sniffed it once, put it in his mouth and lit it. "May I at least know why?" he said before he exhaled a bloom of smoke into the air.

"No, you may not." The Assistant Chairman replied. "_You're required to exit Slipspace near the closest NIA facility immediately._"

General Halsey took another long drag from his cigar. "This wouldn't have anything to do with the recent theft of several prototype weapons from NIA testing facilities, would it?"

The silence that followed told the General that the Assistant Chairman was stunned with disbelief, or was pissed off beyond all rational thought.

"_General Halsey._" The Assistant Chairman said with the straightest face as he could muster. "_Just how did you come to know that highly classified information?"_

"I hear things." The General replied without turning around. "What makes you think that my prisoners have any information on the theft? You know how these people operate."

The Rebel faction work in cells, each with their own directives and leadership. Most cells tend to operate separately, making it difficult to gather information.

"_Your prisoners may be high in the rebel chain of command and any possible…_"

"I've already determined that they're in the same cell as your weapon thieves. The Night_ Shadow _is currently on route to a ship yard on Travis 4 that's suspected to house a Rebel cargo freighter. If the information we got is any good, we should find your stolen weapons on board."

The Assistant Chairman was silent again. "_How in the…"_

"The Security council already briefed me on the situation, Assistant Chairman. They called just before you did. "

The Assistant Chairman was speechless. The General continued.

"The Security Council has already asked for Gold teams assistance in the recovery, so they briefed me on everything."

The Assistant Chairman spoke to someone off to the side. "_Why was I not informed he was already briefed?_"

The General shook ash of the end of his cigar. "Oh, they didn't tell you? I wonder why they would do that?"

The Assistant Chairman turned back to General Halsey. "_Watch your tone, General, or I'll…_"

"You'll what?" The general snapped back.

The Assistant Chairman thought for a moment then backed down. "_Get those weapons back, General."_

After that the Assistant Chairman disappeared. The General got up and exited his office.

"Westly, please summon Gold team to the briefing room."

"Right away Sir." The A.I. responded instantly. "Shall I summon Zahr's team as well?"

The General thought for a moment. "Negative. Get Sgt. Franks squad down there."

"Yes sir." Westly responded.

The General walked to the end of the hall and entered the elevator. He punched in the deck number and waited for the doors to close.

"Penny for your thought's, Westly?"

"Sir, beg your pardon?"

"You listened to our conversation, didn't you?"

"Sir, It just seems that the Assistant Chairman does not seem to trust Gold team…or you, for that matter."

"I see." The General responded. "The Assistant Chairman thinks he has more authority than he truly has. HE thinks because of his record that he has special privileges."

"His record, Sir?"

The elevator lurched and the door slid open. "Story for another time, Westly. I'll meet you in the briefing room."

"Yes, Sir."

The General opened the door and walked into the briefing room.

1800 hours

On board USSC vessel _Night Shadow_

Currently heading to Shipyard on Travis 4

_Night Shadow _recreation room, deck 5

Several minutes prior

Adam, Samantha, and Jak sat in the recreational room of the USSC Night_ Shadow. _They we're the only ones in the room, since most regular marines we're a tad uncomfortable with being in the same room with several physically augmented killing machines.

"We weren't out of slipspace very long." Samantha said out loud. "Wonder where we're heading?"

"Long as I get to knock some heads, I'm happy with anywhere in the universe I end up." Jak said as he twirled his combat knife in his hand.

Adam didn't respond. He was busy going over the interrogation reports from the prisoners his team had pulled out of their last engagement. They weren't able to get much information from the Rebel leader. Most in rebel high command were trained to stay silent during torture.

The Kig-Yar, however, was not.

Getting information out of the Kig-Yar was difficult at first, but after breaking a few bones, the Kig-Yar sang like a bird.

The Kig-Yar talked about another ship commissioned by the Rebel's to acquire prototype weaponry from NIA cargo ships. Adam had to figure that's were Gold team was heading.

"That's a very narrow way of looking at things." Samantha said to Jak.

"Hey, the way I see it: The more you look at the whole big picture, the more you miss the little things." Jak replied confidently.

"That doesn't even make sense." Samantha replied.

"It doesn't have too!" Jak replied loudly as he left the room.

Adam closed the report and looked up. "What was that about?"

"I have no idea." Samantha replied, shrugging.

Adam was about to get up when Westly appeared on a display nearby.

"Greatings, Lieutenant."

"Hello Westly. Whats going on? Where are we heading?" Adam asked.

"I'm afraid I cannot answer that question. I was ordered to inform you that General Halsey wants Gold team to report to briefing room 3 on deck 2."

"Roger that. We're on our way." Adam answered. Westly faded from the display and Adam opened his comm link.

"Gold team, report to briefing room 3 on deck 2. Now."

Adam got up and he and Samantha walked to the elevater.

After a few minutes all of Gold team was in the briefing room. It was a awkward silence Adam finally spoke up.

"Sir, can we begin the briefing?"

"Just a few more minutes, Lieutenant." The General replied.

After a while the door opened and Sergeant Jonathan Frank's squad entered the briefing room.

"Sir, reporting as ordered!"

"At ease, Sergeant. Glad you could join us." The general said.

"Yea… Sorry about that."

"In the past, Sergeant. Lets get to business." The General said and dimmed the lights.

"First I want to congratulate Gold team for their success on Co d' Azur." The other soldiers looked to the ground.

There was always a rivalry between ODST's and Spartan's. Ever since the generation 4 Spartan's began their training, funding for the ODST division was cut down dramatically. It was only after several years ago that they got their funding back.

"Several days ago, a NIA orbital station was attacked by Kig-Yar raiders. They made out with several NIA prototype weapons. The NIA Security Council has asked for our intervention in this matter."

Adam looked around the room, uneasy for some reason. Maybe it was the ODST's in the room, or that Zahr wasn't here.

The General continued. "Acording to intel we got from the prisoners, we believe that the prototype weapons are onboard a cargo frigate in a shipyard on Travis 4. Gold Team and Sergeant Frank's team will enter the shipyard, secure the weapons, and secure the ships navigation data. If we had the navigation data, we could possibly locate Rebel bases."

The general turned off the display and turned on the lights. "Any questions?"

No one spoke.

"Terrific." The general said. Everyone saluted and filed out of the room. Adam, however, stayed behind.

"Need something, Lieutenant ?"

"Sir, I don't want to second guess you, but wouldent Officer Zehiomie's team be a better to send in with us?"

The General sighed. "Yes, I suppose it would."

Adam looked confussed. "Sir, I don't really understand."

The general took a data pad out of his pocket and powered it on. "It's about secrecy, Lieutenant. This is NIA prototype weaponry, classified material. This has to remain secret."

Adam understood. "I think I see now sir. When do we leave?"

"4 hours till we reach our destination, Lieutenant." The General replied and left the room.

"Yes Sir!" Adam saluted.

He couldn't place it, but Adam could feel that something about this mission wasn't right.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Hey everybody! Freerider2901 here!**

**Sorry about the delayed update everyone, but before you flame, try asking "What were you doing all this time?"**

**Well children, I rewrote the first chapter for an easier read!**

**Yea, you're welcome… Now stop your complaining…**

**Till next time! See ya!**


End file.
